


The Angel from My Nightmare

by samajama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is afraid of spiders. Louis is always there to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel from My Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> The spider thing happened and head canon happened idk enjoy. 
> 
> Title is from Blink-128's "I Miss You" because of that line about spiders idk????

2011

"Ahhhhh!" Louis hears from the kitchen. 

"Harry?"

Harry doesn't respond except to scream again. Louis drops his mug in the sink, the blue ceramic shattering. 

"HARRY!" he calls again as he storms down the hall and up the short flight of stairs to the bathroom where Harry had been showering.

Louis slams the door open to find Harry naked, curled in a ball on the counter. He's got his knees to his chest and he's clutching his pants like a lifeline. 

"What the _fuck_ , Harry? I thought something awful happened."

Harry mumbles something too low for Louis to here, so the older boy leans in, rubbing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Louis is suddenly very acutely aware that Harry's naked, but he doesn't really have time to process that when his friend is clearly having some sort of crisis. 

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Harry takes another shaky breath. "There's, um. There's a spider in the bath."

Louis lets his breath out, relieves. "That's all?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry." He pets Harry's curls and pats his cheek. "I just thought you broke your leg or someone was murdering you or something."

"Lou..."

"Honestly! I broke one of the mugs in the sink running to rescue you."

Harry laughs and finally releases his hold on his knees. Louis swallows, remembering that Harry screamed as he was about to start his shower. "Um, so where is that thing?"

Harry points vaguely at the tub and Louis walks over. He spots the little critter crawling on the faucet. Louis pinches it between his fingers and rinses his hands in the sink, Harry flinching away. 

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." Harry slowly unfolds his legs and slides off the counter. He wraps his arms around Louis's shoulders and pulls him in for a tight hug. "Harry, you're, uh, still naked."

"Whatever," the younger big mumbles into his shoulder. He pulls away to take Louis's face between his hands, Louis's own still wrapped around Harry's waist. He presses his dry lips chastely against the other boy's. 

Their eyes flutter closed for the fleeting moment before Harry pulls away to resume his shower. He turns on the taps and fixes the shower head, then hops in. 

Louis stands still, momentarily transfixed in awe of what just happened. Harry kissed him. Harry _kissed_ him. Harry kissed him and he kissed Harry back. He and Harry kissed. 

By the time Louis has processed this, Harry is pleasantly humming in the shower behind him, blissfully unaware of Louis spiraling out of control on the other side of the thin curtain. 

Louis turns on his heel and shoves the shower curtain aside. "Uh, hi?"

"What the fuck, Harry."

"Lou?"

"You can't just _kiss_ a person like that."

Harry looks skeptical. "Like...what?"

"Like...like you're... _kissing_ them." Harry raises an eyebrow and his eye flicker down to Louis's lips for a moment and his tongue darts out to lick his own lips. 

Harry intones, "Did you like it when I kissed you, Lou?"

"I," Louis starts, "I dunno. I... It was- unexpected, I guess."

"Oh." Harry looks crestfallen and tries to close the shower curtain again. 

Louis stops him and asks, "What? You telling me I _should_ have expected to scream about a spider all naked and then hug me and _kiss_ me? Naked! Of all things."

"You said naked twice."

"I know."

"I just find that...interesting."

"Shut up, Harry."

The younger boy smirks. "You can't tell me to shut up, I'm naked."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"Well, you're the one still watching me in the shower, so."

Louis crosses his arms. "Well I- you were- oh, fuck it all." Louis grabs Harry round the neck and pulls their lips together, his other arms pulling at Harry's shoulder to being them even closer. 

Harry's big, soapy wet hands automatically go to Louis's waist molding their chests together as Louis licks his way into Harry's mouth. 

They continue obliviously for a few minutes until Harry pulls away to comment on the giant puddle forming on the floor.

Harry expects Louis to giggle and push him back into the shower and start cleaning up, so he isn't prepared when Louis starts stripping his sopping clothes off. "What're you doing?"

Louis smirks. "Joining you, of course." Only then does Louis giggle softly and push him back into the shower. 

"You're a menace."

"You love it."

"Nah, I love _you_."

" _Harry_."

Harry shakes his head. "What, Lou, you want me to lie? It's been you for so long now. I... I kind of thought you broke up with Hannah for me... But then you never said anything. You never did anything so I kind of... I dunno."

Louis pulls Harry to him and kisses him again quickly. "Oh, Harry." He tugs on one of Harry's curls. "I was so gone over you, but I didn't think..."

"Are you blind? I love you. I _love_ you."

"I- i love you too, Hazza. If I knew all it would take was killing a spider for you, I would have done it a long while ago." 

"Don't worry. I'm planning on keeping you around for just that."

"Anytime, love. I promise."

Present Day

Louis sees the muscles in Harry's back tighten as he's singing. He's confused until he notices him staring at the floor. _Oh no. Not now._

When Harry begins stomping his feet, Louis knows he needs to intercede. He's crossed over from being uncomfortable to being terrified and he's trying his best not to show it, but Louis knows better. 

He hops down from where he's sitting and steps on the spider before returning to his seat. He doesn't wait for Harry's response. Louis can see his smile perfectly without looking, hear his _thank you, love_ without the words being spoken. 

It's all irrelevant, anyway. Louis is just keeping his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos. I wrote and posted this from my phone so there are likely to be some. Let me know and I'll fix them!! Also unbeated (obviously) so again sorry if there are typos!!!!!


End file.
